


Sinew and Lace

by Cornflower_Corvid



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Ambiguous Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Anal Fingering, Biting, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Foreskin Play, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, Love Bites, M/M, Maid dress, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Prostate Massage, Rimming, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Teasing, Top My Unit | Byleth, a lot of these tags are very minor but I feel like overtagging is better than undertagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornflower_Corvid/pseuds/Cornflower_Corvid
Summary: Yuri decides it would be fun to do a master and maid roleplay with Byleth. So, Byleth isn't surprised when Yuri shows up at his quarters in a maid dress, though he has to wonder if Yuri just waltzed up here from Abyss like that. Especially since he's wearing next to nothing underneath the dress.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Sinew and Lace

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write Byleth being kind of a dick in a roleplay scenario with Yuri as a maid. Once I decided Yuri was only going to be wearing thigh highs and a garter belt under his dress, and that he was going to get spanked a bit, everything else just sort of came together. Spoiler alert: they do too.

“You… you want me to sit on your lap?”

Byleth nodded. “Mhm. Won’t it be easier to pour the tea from here?”

Yuri smirked. “Ha. No, it won’t, but I’m simply here to please you, master. I was just… surprised that you would request something like that,” he answered, his tone passive and his eyes full of delight. He put the teapot down for a moment to lift his skirt so it wouldn’t tuck under him as he sat. Byleth grabbed him by the hips to help him up, and then helped him arrange the skirt around him so it was set out nicely. Yuri gave him a tentative glance before he picked up the teapot again, and then moved Byleth’s cup and saucer closer to pour the tea. For a moment Byleth watched the stream of tea fall into the cup, but his eyes quickly went back to Yuri. Or more specifically, what he was wearing.

It was a one-piece maid’s dress, apparently custom made because it wasn’t the normal black and white colours. The body of the dress was a nice warm grey, and the apron over that was a lavender colour like that of his hair. He wore a shiny pair of red block heels and had added a thick red ribbon around his neck, tied in a bow at the back, for an extra pop of colour. On his legs were a pair of what Byleth initially assumed were full length stockings, lacy, and in a similar hue as the apron, but with Yuri now sitting on him he confirmed that they were actually just thigh highs secured to a garter belt. And that he wasn’t wearing anything else under the dress. 

The moment Byleth realized that fact, his brain, which had already been trying to figure out if it should send some blood downstream, went into overdrive. For a moment he tried to restrain himself, but he decided that if Yuri had come here like this, playing this game of maid and master, then he was likely expecting things to get heated.

“Is that enough tea for you, master?” Yuri asked, glancing back at Byleth and deliberately fluttering his eyelashes at him. He seemed to be getting into the role a bit more, willfully speaking at a slightly higher, more docile tone. Byleth took a quick look at the cup and nodded upon seeing that it was nicely filled. Yuri put the teapot back down once he had Byleth’s okay and was about to set himself back to standing, but Byleth stopped him with a firm grip on his hips.

“Stay here. I… _like_ having you up here,” he said simply when Yuri turned back to look at him for an explanation. He purposely locked his eyes with Yuri’s, hoping he would see the desire in his eyes.

“Yes master, whatever you would like,” Yuri responded, his eyes unflinching from Byleth’s gaze.

Byleth smiled and then ran his hands down Yuri’s hips, slipping them underneath the dress. Rearranging Yuri more squarely across his legs, Byleth settled one hand at the small of his back and the other on his legs.

“Aren’t you going to drink your tea, master?” Yuri asked, still managing to appear unfazed. 

Byleth made a show of considering it for a moment, glancing towards the cup. “I think it might be hard for me to reach over you now. Would you bring it closer for me?” he asked, and for a moment he thought he saw a flicker of curiosity in Yuri’s expression.

“Ah, yes master. I can do that,” he answered, turning to pick up the saucer with the cup on it, holding it carefully. “Is this better, master?”

“Oh yes, much better. Thank you, Yuri,” Byleth answered, and then began to slowly inch his hand up Yuri’s legs, slipping his fingers between them to stroke his inner thigh. Despite the stray touches, Yuri’s eyes stayed steadily focused on Byleth, and he didn’t betray even the smallest quiver.

Yuri cocked his head to the side slightly and tried to more clearly present the cup to Byleth. “Does master not want his tea?”

Byleth nodded. “Oh yes, I do, but my hands are occupied. Can you help me drink it?” he asked, forcing himself not to crack a smile at his own audaciousness. For a moment it looked like Yuri was going to put the cup back on the table, but then he began to lift the cup from the saucer. Instead of moving it towards Byleth’s mouth, as Byleth expected, he lifted it towards his own, taking a small sip. He set the cup back down and leaned towards Byleth, and- well, Byleth certainly needed a drink once he realized what Yuri intended to do. He met him halfway, pressing their lips together carefully. It was an awkward sort-of kiss, and some of the tea dribbled down Yuri’s chin, but Byleth was sure he couldn’t think of a more appealing way to drink tea. He was going to have to suggest they share drinks like that more outside of this sort of scenario. “Very creative. I appreciate your problem-solving skills, Yuri. Have I ever told you that?”

Yuri chuckled after swiping at the errant drips of tea with his finger and then licking it clean. “Oh yes, you certainly have, master.” Byleth slid his fingers up a little further, and then moved his other hand down to grasp Yuri’s butt. He flinched slightly at the contact but managed to keep the teacup in his hands from spilling its contents.

“Should I reward you for your creativity?” Byleth asked, hearing his voice come out a little raspier than he meant. His fingers inched up a bit further until he felt Yuri’s cock, and he gave Yuri a look that he hoped came off as smouldering. Keeping his eyes locked to Yuri’s, Byleth slowly ran his thumb across the slit, and Yuri tensed slightly but quickly resumed his unaffected facade. 

“Whatever master wishes. I am only here to serve,” Yuri answered carefully, and then looked back down at the teacup. “Would master like more tea?”

Byleth nodded, and Yuri proceeded with the same motions as before, but this time just as their lips met, Byleth thumbed the head of his cock, teasing the foreskin. Yuri gasped into Byleth’s mouth, making tea dribble down both of their chins.

“Now Yuri, if you aren’t going to do it properly then I don’t want you to do it at all. Please, wipe my face off. And yours too, I suppose,” Byleth directed, trying his best to look wearily disappointed. Yuri pouted and put the saucer and cup back on the table and picked up a napkin, wiping Byleth’s face and chin off, and then his own. “Would you get those spots on my shirt too?” Byleth asked, looking down at where the tea had dripped onto his shirt. Of course, far more of it had dripped onto Yuri’s dress, but that was far from the point. 

“That will probably have to be washed, master,” Yuri said, giving Byleth a somewhat incredulous expression.

Byleth locked his eyes to Yuri’s before he answered, trying to make his demeanor as disdainful as possible. “You can lick it clean, _can’t you_?”

For a moment Yuri just stared at Byleth, and then he blinked and looked back down at the tea stain. “Lick it?”

 _”Master.”_ Byleth reminded, his tone stern.

“Yes, master, you would like me to… lick it?” Yuri sounded a bit breathless as he asked, and Byleth let his pleasure show on his face.

“I want you to lick the tea off my shirt, yes. You can manage that, can’t you? If you do a good job, I might reward you.” Byleth couldn’t help but smirk a little bit at that; being a difficult little shit was pretty fun after all. No wonder Yuri enjoyed adopting such an attitude most of the time.

Yuri stayed still for a moment, almost as if he was waiting to see if Byleth was joking, but then he lowered his head to the stains on his shirt, trying to keep his gaze on Byleth’s face. He tentatively licked the fabric of the plain cotton tunic he was wearing, and with Byleth’s encouraging nod he continued, trying to get the fabric moist enough for the stain to lift out. 

“Oh, and be careful not to get any of your pretty lip gloss on my shirt, yes?” Byleth added as he mulled over what he could do next.

Yuri looked up briefly to nod. “Yes master. I will be careful,” he answered, and then went back to his task. Byleth waited about half a minute before he wrapped his hand around Yuri’s cock and began stroking it, his grip tight on the shaft. Yuri just barely paused in his work, and then kept on as if nothing was happening.

Byleth couldn’t allow that, he wanted to see Yuri react. He adjusted his hold so that he could easily twist his hand around the head as he stroked, occasionally flicking his thumb up to rub the slit. At first Yuri managed to seem unaffected, but after a few more slow strokes he finally moaned against Byleth’s chest.

“Master, I believe I have done a satisfactory job,” Yuri said, his voice a little shaky, and then he straightened back up and stared Byleth right in the face. Byleth stared back, punctuating his gaze with a particularly rough twist of his wrist, which made Yuri tense up on top of him and moan low in his throat.

Pausing in his ministrations for a moment, Byleth looked down at his shirt, appraising Yuri’s work. There was a small wet patch on the fabric, but the tea seemed to be gone. “Very good,” he said, looking back up with a nod. “Would you like a reward?”

Yuri raised an eyebrow at the question, but he ended up letting out a loud gasp as Byleth continued stroking him. “Ah, what kind of reward does master propose?”

“Hm… I shall have to consider it,” Byleth answered with a look of faux haughtiness. His hands retreated from under Yuri’s skirt, having thought of something that might prove interesting. There was a spoon with the tea set for pouring sugar and stirring, though it was a bit far away for him to reach. “Would you please pass me that spoon?” Byleth asked, nodding towards it on the table.

“Yes master,” Yuri responded, reaching over to pick up the spoon. He passed it to Byleth, but just as he was about to let go of it, Byleth also let go, and it clattered to the floor. 

Byleth gave Yuri the most disapproving look he could muster. “Yuri. I asked you to pass me the spoon. Why did you drop it?”

Yuri looked mildly taken aback for a moment, but then he looked down at the spoon, offering, “I am not sure, master. My hand must have been shaking. Would you like me to retrieve it?”

“Yes, I would,” Byleth answered. As Yuri was standing up so he could stoop down and pick up the spoon, Byleth kicked it a bit further away, and Yuri glanced back at him with a look of incredulity. “Is something the matter?” Byleth asked, smiling pleasantly.

“No master, nothing at all,” Yuri answered evenly. He stepped towards the spoon, and was about to squat down, but Byleth reached out and gave his ass a quick pat. 

“You should keep your legs straight when you bend over. I would like to appreciate how shapely they are,” Byleth explained when Yuri looked back at him in exasperation. Yuri huffed and then did as asked, bending at the hips to pick up the spoon. Byleth quickly took advantage of how much the skirt had lifted with his movement and smacked the back of his thigh, not too hard but enough that it would sting.

Yuri gasped when Byleth’s hand hit, but then he picked up the spoon and stood back up straight as if nothing had happened. He turned and handed the spoon back to Byleth, nodding. “Here you go, master. Is there anything else I can do for you?” he asked pleasantly, a small smile on his face.

“Bend over again. You were too quick. I want to admire your legs properly,” Byleth answered. Yuri’s eyes went wide and his cheeks slightly pink, which Byleth found quite amusing. 

“Ah, yes master,” Yuri answered after a moment’s pause. He promptly turned and bent back over, and for a moment Byleth did just take in the view: taut muscle sculpted from years of fighting and labouring for every scrap, clad in soft, delicate lavender lace; a lovely contrast. He pulled his chair closer, having decided that he preferred this vantage point over standing for what he wanted to do next. 

Byleth tentatively ran his fingers up Yuri’s thigh, gentle over the reddish mark where his hand had hit. His other hand trailed up under the skirt to grasp at his pert ass, squeezing gently. Yuri gasped again, and Byleth noticed that he had placed his hands on the wall to keep steady. Grinning to himself, Byleth flipped the skirt up completely, putting Yuri’s ass fully on display, and leaned in to drop a gentle kiss on one cheek.

Running his fingers up the garter straps and to the garter belt itself, Byleth let himself take in the entire feast in front of him. Lush thighs, a toned, supple ass, and of course, taut balls just under a path of soft skin leading up to a puckered hole.

“Mmm… you have such a nice ass, you know?” Byleth said, punctuating his words by snapping the garter straps against Yuri’s thighs. 

Yuri flinched, gasping. “Is that so, master? Why don’t you show me just how much you like it?” he suggested, briefly turning his head to glance back and flutter his eyelashes at Byleth. He gave his hips a quick wiggle to accentuate his request.

Byleth smiled and then leaned in closer, licking a long strip from Yuri’s balls all the way to his hole, and simultaneously running his fingers up his cock. A soft moan from Yuri encouraged him to continue, and he grasped the head of his cock, toying with the skin there, while also tonguing his perineum. Byleth’s own arousal, which had been interested ever since Yuri walked into his quarters and called him “master”, was quickly building, his pants beginning to feel far too tight and warm. The quiet gasps coming from Yuri only spurred him on, and he found himself torn between keeping his hands on Yuri and undoing the ties on his pants. He opted for the former, reminding himself that a little anticipation could go a long way.

Tugging his chair a little closer, Byleth moved his hands to fully grasp Yuri’s enticing rump, caressing and massaging the smooth cheeks. He dropped light kisses on any inch of skin he could reach, and after a few moments of his ministrations, Yuri let out a small moan. He was starting to quiver a bit, but Byleth wanted more feedback than just a few small gasps and moans and some quivering. He moved his hands so he was holding Yuri’s cheeks with his thumbs in the cleft, and then roughly pushed his palms against the flesh. He used his thumbs to stretch the puckered flesh of Yuri’s hole, and Yuri gasped, twitching a bit. With a grin, Byleth leaned in and pressed his tongue against the hole, jabbing it with the tip.

“Ahh… Byleth…” Yuri let out a stuttered moan, and Byleth raised his eyebrow, smiling at the slip up. He backed away, pushing his chair back and standing at the same time Yuri froze up, clearly having realized something was wrong.

“What was that?” Byleth asked, clapping his palm against Yuri’s ass. 

Yuri flinched against the light hit and looked up at Byleth. “Ah, I’m sorry, master. I need to learn to remember my position, master,” he responded with a pout on his face. He was clearly straining to keep his voice steady.

Byleth nodded. “Yes, you really do. I wouldn’t want to take your reward away.”

Face flushed, Yuri looked back at the wall. Byleth smiled to himself and then moved back behind Yuri, putting his hands back on Yuri’s ass. He raised one, abruptly bringing it back down in a harsh slap that made Yuri yelp very loudly. “Mmm… that’s right. Let me hear you,” he said, carefully rubbing the abused skin.

“Haaa… yes, master. I will… I will let you hear me,” Yuri answered, his breathing uneven. “Master, may I… move slightly? I am afraid that my back has begun to hurt like this.”

“Hm… I suppose that’s reasonable,” Byleth answered, backing away. “How would you prefer?”

Yuri glanced back at him looking a bit strained. “Just… less bent, master.”

Byleth made a general waving motion between them, and said “Please, demonstrate for me.”

Yuri moved himself a bit closer to the wall, inching his hands up it as he did so. He got to a point about halfway back to standing up straight, and then stopped, stretching his back out a bit before he looked back at Byleth again with a nod. “Is this alright, master?”

Nodding, Byleth moved towards him again, slipping his hands up Yuri’s dress to rub his palms against his back. Yuri groaned, his head lolling to the side slightly as Byleth kneaded his tired back. “Thank you, master,” he gasped out, arching his back into the touch.

“You’re more than welcome. I'm sure you know that I enjoy touching you, especially if it makes you happy,” Byleth answered, leaning completely over him to press a kiss to the back of his neck, just under the cute red ribbon. After rubbing his back a bit more, Byleth stepped away, moving to the small table behind his bed to retrieve a glass vial of oil. When he turned back around, Yuri’s eyes were on him, and he raised an eyebrow. “Nevermind what I’m doing,” he said with a chuckle.

Yuri turned his head back to face the wall. “My apologies, master. I was simply curious as to where you had gone so suddenly.”

“Mmm… of course. But you’ll find out whether you watch or not,” Byleth answered cryptically, though he was sure Yuri already knew there was only one reason Byleth would go to that table in this sort of situation.

Byleth made quick work of undoing the ties on his pants and shucking them off, leaving himself nude from the waist down. He pushed his throbbing cock against Yuri’s ass, smearing his precum on the smooth skin. He must have caught Yuri off guard because he yelped at the contact, and then glanced back, a look of understanding coming over his face.

For a few moments Byleth satisfied himself with rubbing his cock against Yuri, but it wasn’t enough, and so he backed away, reaching for the vial of oil and uncorking it. Once his fingers were nice and slick, he grasped Yuri’s ass again, enjoying the feeling of those round cheeks in his hands and the soft moans that accompanied his touches. Slowly he slid one hand closer to Yuri’s hole, and after teasing the flesh there and drawing long moans out of Yuri, he pushed one finger inside.

Slowly that first digit slid in fully, and now Yuri was truly quivering; Byleth could almost feel the effort he was exerting to not fuck himself on that one finger. He ran his other hand down Yuri’s thigh, and then back up, just barely smoothing along the surface of his skin. Byleth was also trying to not give into his own body, his thoughts nearly solely fixated on the tight heat around his finger. He distracted himself by continuing to rub Yuri’s thigh, trying to focus on the feel of his skin under his fingers. 

Eventually Byleth no longer felt like his cock was going to burst unless he very immediately fucked something, and he began thrusting his finger in and out of Yuri, easily adding a second after a few moments. He deliberately sought out that firm, round spot inside Yuri each time his fingers slid back in, drawing increasingly ragged moans from him with every thrust. He leaned down and pressed his lips to the curve of one cheek, and after leaving a wet kiss, he bit down hard, wringing a strangled cry from Yuri. Once he was satisfied there would be an attractive bruise there later, he ran his tongue over the imprint of his teeth, and then picked a different patch of skin to mar. Upon finding his new target, Byleth sucked at the skin there, and then started moving his fingers again, shallow thrusts that had Yuri shifting forward and moaning against the wall as Byleth massaged that sweet spot inside him.

“Master… master please…” Yuri moaned out, his tone almost whiney. 

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Byleth asked, pretending to have not heard.

“I… master… ma-” Yuri tried, his words becoming a long, loud moan as Byleth pushed his fingers back in particularly roughly and bit down hard again.

“Yuri, I’m sorry… you’re going to have to be clearer. I can’t understand what you’re saying if you keep moaning like that,” Byleth insisted, stilling his fingers inside Yuri.

Breathing heavily, Yuri turned his head to look back at Byleth, and started to speak, but Byleth pointedly brushed his fingers along that sensitive spot inside him and instead he let out a loud moan as he turned back towards the wall. Byleth straightened up and stepped to the side slightly, reaching out with his free hand to grasp Yuri’s chin, forcing him to look towards Byleth. “Let me see you,” he rasped, almost a growl, and he withdrew his fingers completely, his eyes locked on Yuri’s as he plunged them back in, roughly brushing against that spot again. Byleth took in the way Yuri’s eyes fluttered shut, the way he pressed his lips together as he moaned, and how his face sort of scrunched up a bit; seeing him like this was a treat to Byleth, better than a decadent dessert or a perfectly seared steak or an expensive tea. He wanted to savour it.

Byleth ran his hand up the side of Yuri’s face, stroking a cheek, and then retreated back to his spot behind him. Yuri watched him though, and when Byleth noticed he raised an eyebrow.

“You’re enjoying yourself, aren’t you? Master,” Yuri asked unsteadily, dropping the higher, servile tone he had adopted for his role. Byleth raised both eyebrows now, slightly alarmed that Yuri had at least partially dropped the act. He almost wondered if he had done something wrong, but he knew Yuri would tell him if that had been the case. Perhaps it was just too much effort to maintain that persona in the state he was in. That thought amused Byleth greatly, and he nodded in response to Yuri’s question.

“I am. Very much. I hope you are too,” he chimed pleasantly. 

Yuri gave him a slight scowl before turning back to face the wall. “Will you please… just fuck me. Please,” he urged, his voice low and husky.

Byleth pressed himself close, his chest against Yuri’s back, and pressed his lips to his shoulder, letting out a low moan against his skin. “Yes,” he answered roughly, leaning in a little more to nip at Yuri’s ear before he pulled away. He quickly oiled his cock up, getting it nice and slick; he had to try to not think about sinking himself inside Yuri, because his mind was firmly in that space and he was dangerously close to just coming right there. Breathing steadily, Byleth attempted to calm himself by focusing on various things in his room, and gradually the fire in his belly receded to a manageable level. 

Yuri was looking back at him again as he turned around, his stare intense as Byleth approached him. “Sorry, love, I uh… had to calm myself down a little. Turning around to see you staring at me like that almost undid all my effort,” Byleth explained sheepishly.

“Oh, you’re that… wanton for me, that as soon as you consider shoving your cock in me, you’re already almost done? I guess I should take that as a compliment,” Yuri teased, giving Byleth a pleased smile. Byleth felt heat rush to his face, and he glanced away, frowning slightly.

“Yes well… I… I like it,” he mumbled, glancing back to see Yuri’s smile.

Yuri chuckled. “If you like it so much, maybe you should get on with it,” he suggested, waggling an eyebrow.

Byleth’s frown only deepened at that. “I was going to but- ah, you… you are so…” he started, but he couldn’t decide how exactly to describe the particular brand of frustration Yuri produced sometimes, so instead he stopped talking and took his cock in hand, grabbed Yuri’s hip roughly with the other, and began to push into him.

“Ahh, fuck, By-leth…” Yuri groaned out breathily, already starting to rock himself back. Byleth gripped his hips more tightly, trying to thwart his attempt to assume control. He let out his own moan as he drove himself deeper, leaning in so his chest was flush to Yuri’s back. He pressed a kiss to his shoulder and licked the shell of his ear, and Yuri turned his head slightly to look at Byleth, eyes half-lidded. “Fuck me,” he whispered huskily.

Biting down on Yuri’s shoulder just near the collar of the dress, Byleth snapped his hips, watching as Yuri squeezed his hands into tight fists as his mouth fell open in a loud moan. He took up a sharp but shallow rhythm as he made his marks on the pretty, pale skin here too, delighting in Yuri’s whimpers and moans. 

A tense fever came over Byleth all too soon, and he began to thrust more urgently, his strokes longer. He brought one of his hands up to Yuri’s hair, running it through the strands on the top of his head before he roughly grabbed a handful, yanking his head back slightly.

“By- Byleth… ahhh-” Yuri moaned out loudly. He was trembling, full body shudders against Byleth as he rolled his hips back, his breathing erratic as he leaned into the wall.

“Yeah, love…” Byleth rattled out, his face nuzzled against Yuri’s neck. “I’m-”

Byleth shuddered, roughly driving himself into Yuri a few more times before he came, moaning loudly against Yuri’s neck. He vaguely registered Yuri going tense under him, and then a drawn out cry, before he was very suddenly collapsing to the floor. Byleth heard Yuri swear loudly at almost the same instant he realized what had happened, and he grunted in discomfort as his shoulder thumped against the wood floor.

“Ah… you okay?” Byleth asked, his mind still foggy with orgasm. He opened his eyes to see Yuri lying on his side in front of him, head turned and half-lidded eyes barely focused on him.

“Mmmm… ‘m fine,” Yuri muttered, shifting a bit and then clumsily rolling over to face Byleth. “You?”

Byleth nodded, reaching out to pull Yuri closer. Some part of him realized it was a little odd for them to be cuddling on the floor when the bed was mere feet away, but the bliss-addled part of his mind said that, well, they fell here, might as well get comfortable. Yuri didn’t seem to mind either, and he snuggled closer to Byleth, his eyes closed.

It took a few minutes for Byleth to return to his senses. He looked at Yuri, noting that he still seemed out of it He ran a hand gently through Yuri’s hair, perfectly content to lay here and watch him as he rested. Yuri opened his eyes after a short time, and he smiled, leaning forward to press his lips to Byleth’s. 

“Sorry, I realized too late that leaning on you was a bad idea,” Byleth said sheepishly, ruffling Yuri’s hair.

Yuri chuckled. “Oh well, mistakes happen. Just remember next time, yeah?”

Byleth nodded, and then looked down at Yuri’s dress. “This… was a good idea,” he stated, and then moved his hand up to the ribbon around Yuri’s neck. “I also really like this… and,” he slipped his hand under the dress, plucking one of the garter straps, “these.”

“I thought you might,” Yuri said, amusement in his voice. 

Byleth nodded again, and then looked up towards the table, and then back at Yuri. “We probably shouldn’t stay here,” he said, unwrapping his arms from around Yuri and pushing himself up. “Stay there for now, I’ll get a cloth,” he added when it looked like Yuri was going to follow him. 

“What, don’t want your own cum on your floor?” Yuri asked, a mischievous smirk on his face. Byleth kept his eyes on him as he went in search of a cloth, feeling suspicious. Once he found one, he moved to the basin, wetting the cloth and bringing it over. Yuri had rolled onto his stomach, flipped the back of his skirt up, and kicked his shoes off in the meantime, and Byleth grinned at him as he dropped the wet cloth onto his butt. “Hey, wh-”

“You’re still down there, you clean up the mess,” Byleth said, eyebrow quirked up. He was probably going to pay for this eventually, but he also knew he would probably enjoy whatever way Yuri found to ‘punish’ when it came time. “I’m going to clean this up,” he added, gesturing to the undrunk tea. 

“I see how it is,” Yuri muttered. Byleth winked at him and moved the tea set to the back shelf, and then folded the table up and tucked it into the space between his desk and the low shelf next to it. By the time he was done, Yuri was staring up at him, head propped up on his arms. “I guess I’m staying down here then, hm?”

Byleth stepped closer to him, crouching down on his haunches. “Well, I was thinking of picking you up and bringing you to bed, but… I just realized I’m hungry,” he said with a grin.

Yuri revealed the cloth from under his arms and threw it at Byleth suddenly, but he caught it before it hit him in the face. He grimaced at Yuri before tossing it at his hamper, and then stood back up, stooping to pick Yuri up, one arm under his back and the other under his knees. “I’m joking, we can lay in bed for a bit before we go have dinner,” he explained, giving Yuri a bright smile. “But, uh, your dress is kind of dirty now from rolling around on the floor, maybe don’t wear it in the bed.”

“What about your shirt?” Yuri asked, already starting to pull the dress off.

“Yeah, that’s coming off too, as soon as I’ve put you down,” Byleth answered, maneuvering his arms around to aid in the removal of Yuri’s dress. Finally he had it over his head and he let it fall to the floor, and then he reached down and started undoing the clasps holding his thigh highs up. Byleth watched with interest, particularly mystified as he somehow easily undid the back ones. Once the thigh highs were on the floor, Byleth put Yuri on the bed, and then bent over to pick up the dress, knowing Yuri was going to ask him to put the clothes somewhere safe anyway. As he bent down, he felt something hit his butt, and once he had the dress and stockings in his hands, he turned back around and straightened up, raising an eyebrow at Yuri who was very successfully pretending he hadn’t done anything. Yuri handed his garter belt and the ribbon to Byleth, who carefully folded everything up and left it in a pile on his shelf, and then removed his own shirt and tossed it over his chair.

It took them only a few moments to resume a comfortable snuggling position, Byleth on his back with his arm around Yuri, who was about half on top of him, one leg slung across his as he used his chest as a pillow. Byleth tilted his head forward to drop a gentle kiss on Yuri’s hair, and Yuri looked up at him, fluttering his eyelashes as he puckered his lips. Byleth flushed a little but leaned forward again to press his lips to Yuri’s briefly.

With his eyes closed, Byleth let himself drift most of the way to sleep, but he held himself at the threshold so he could be sure Yuri was asleep first. He listened carefully for the change in Yuri’s breathing that signaled he was probably asleep, which he noticed fairly promptly, and then he let himself descend into a calm slumber, smiling against Yuri’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I listened to some horny music as I wrote this, If you want a mood for reading or writing purposes, these are some songs (I used Youtube just fyi):
> 
>  _High For This_ \- The Weeknd  
>  _Partition_ \- Beyonce, covered by Logan Blake  
>  _Love Me Like You Do_ \- Ellie Goulding, covered by Sam Tsui & Alex Goot  
>  _Pillowtalk_ \- ZAYN, covered by Sam Tsui  
>  _For Your Entertainment_ \- Adam Lambert  
>  _Underneath_ \- Sam Tsui ft. Casey Breves


End file.
